


Somethings Never Change

by amourfangirl1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, End of the war, F/M, Keith is the Leader, Voltron Family, family au, married au, mentioned death, pidgance, plance, plance family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourfangirl1/pseuds/amourfangirl1
Summary: Lance nodded, unable to speak for the fear that he would start crying. Suddenly Pidge flung her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his shoulder. Lance’s arms immediately encircled her, hugging her back.“I’m going to miss you, Goofball,” Pidge whispered into his ear.“I’m gonna miss you too, Pigeon,” he said in response, and she hugged him a little tighter.______________________________________________________With the Galra finally defeated and the world entering a stage of peace, you would expect everything to return to normal. At least, that was what Lance had expected. But in fact, it had been the opposite. Things couldn’t have changed more.The Paladins are returning home, but a new beginning means saying goodbye to old friends. Faced with their future, the team spend their last moments in space together, glad that at least some things never change.





	Somethings Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Voltron/Plance fanfic!!! Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Note: The OC children Sammy and Spencer belong to @honestlyprettychill on tumblr and were used with permission. Hope you enjoy!

“LANCE!” a voice cried out, and Lance was suddenly pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Lance rolled his eyes and smiled at the Yellow Paladin. “Hey Hunk.”

When Hunk didn’t respond, Lance twisted around in Hunk’s iron grip to see what was the matter. “Wait… Hunk, are you  _ crying?! _ ” Lance asked.

Crying was an understatement. Hunk was practically bawling his eyes out. “LANCEI’MGOINGTOMISSYOUSOMUCHANDEVERYTHINGISGOINGTOCHANGEANDI’LLNEVERSEEYOUAGAINAND-” Hunk cried, and Lance interrupted him.

“Hunk, you do realise that we will still be seeing each other at the Garrison. Every day. For the next two years.” Lance said.

Hunk sniffled. “I know… it’s just not going to be the same!”

Behind all the happy smiles and comforting words coming out of Lance’s mouth, he knew that deep down Hunk was right. Nothing was going to be the same. 

With the Galra finally defeated and the world entering a stage of peace, you would expect everything to return to normal. At least, that was what Lance had expected. But in fact, it had been the opposite. Things couldn’t have changed more. Saving the universe had come with a price. Thousands of lives saved in exchange for a life taken.

Lance was shaken out of his thoughts when Hunk began to blow his nose on Lance’s jacket sleeve. “It’s gonna be okay buddy,” Lance said, gently removing his jacket from Hunk’s grasp. Hunk nodded, and gave Lance one more monster hug before going over and bringing Keith in for one too.

Lance stood back and watch his friends with a sad smile. Yes, nothing was going to be the same.

“I’m going to miss this,” said another voice from behind him. Lance turned around and saw Pidge standing there with her arms folded over her chest, watching the others. “I’m going to miss  _ all  _ of this,” she said, gesturing with her hands. “I’m going to miss the Castle, our Lions, Kaltenecker, the food-goo… everything.”

Lance looked down at her. Pidge had changed as well. Gone was the little gremlin, and in its place was a young woman. Her hair had grown out past her shoulders and she had began the habit of tying it back into a small ponytail, and not to mention that she had developed more in the um…  _ feminine _ aspects of her appearance. Not that Lance cared. Or noticed. But although two years had changed parts of her physical appearance, Lance was still happy to admit that she was still a full two heads shorter than him. 

“So what are you planning on doing once we get back?” she asked, looking out of the window to stare at the green and blue planet in front of them. 

Lance felt excitement rise within him as he looked at their home planet. “Well, I’m excited to get home as see my family again. I’ll be staying in Cuba for a few months before going back to graduate from the Garrison. Hunk’s going as well.” Lance tore his gaze away from the view to look at the girl next to him. “What about you?”

“Well…” she started, “I’m going back home too, of course. To see my mother, and my dad, and Bae Bae. Matt’s going to stay here a bit longer to finish up some business with the rebels, then he’ll be coming back. We’ll be a whole family again. Then I was thinking …” She paused, biting her lip. “I-I was thinking of  _ possibly _ … going back to the Garrison too.”

Lance’s face lit up. “Really?! For real?! You’ll come back with us?!” he asked incredulously. Pidge smirked at him. “Well I’m not one hundred percent sure yet, but it’s a possibility.” She then frowned, and looked down at the floor “It’s going to be so different without everyone around though. I’m going to miss it all so much,” she said quietly.

Lance nodded, unable to speak for the fear that he would start crying. Suddenly Pidge flung her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his shoulder. Lance’s arms immediately encircled her, hugging her back.

“I’m going to miss you, Goofball,” Pidge whispered into his ear.

“I’m gonna miss you too, Pigeon,” he said in response, and she hugged him a little tighter. Pidge then pressed her soft lips to his cheek, sending an electric ripple through his body at her touch. Pidge smiled at him as she was released from his grasp, and Lance really hoped his face wasn’t red. 

Keith suddenly cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “I just wanted to say, that these past two years with you guys has been a journey of a lifetime. Although Shiro might be gone-” Keith suddenly quietened, and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he continued. “Although he might be gone, his spirit still lives within us, and within the Black Lion.”

“I never thought I would end up having friends, but now I see you guys here with me today, and I realise that we are more than that. We are a family now.” Keith looked around at all of them, his purple eyes filled with warm and love for each one of his team members.

Hunk suddenly burst into tears once more. “I love you guys so much! Group hug time!” he said, bringing Keith into a hug. Keith had never been the affectionate type, but immediately returned it. One by one, the other members all joined the hug. Coran, Pidge, Allura, Lance - even the mice joined in. Lance wanted desperately to pause this moment in time, for everything to stay like this forever. They were a true family-

“Wait a minute! If we are a family, does that mean Keith’s my brother!?!” Lance exclaimed, horrified.

Everyone bursted into a fit of laughter at this. Lance pouted, but it didn’t take long for him to join in on the laughter as well. Despite everything that happened, some things never changed.

Allura wiped away the tears of laughter from her eyes, and smiled at the others. “Paladins, our time together is at an end, but there is one last thing that I must discuss with you…”

 

*******

 

**_20 years later…_ **

 

“I’m home!” Lance exclaimed, opening the front door of his home. Silence met him, and Lance frowned. Closing the door and hanging his coat on the rack, Lance walked into the hallway, listening for any noises. “Honey, I’m back,” he called. Still no response. “Sammy? Spencer? Anyoneeeee?”

Lance racked his brain, searching for a possible explanation. Lance then sighed, and smiled knowingly. There was only one other place they could be.

He walked down into the garage, and then opened the hidden door on the left. Lance stepped into the cylindrical elevator shaft and punched in the code. He tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator made its way down. It the shuddered to a halt, and Lance exited, making his way to the speeder.

Lance smiled - even though he wasn’t in the Castle of Lions, a little part of his ‘home away from home’ had been incorporated into his life. The speeder came to a stop, and Lance got out and opened the large door in front of him. 

He entered a room not unlike the common room they had in the Castle, complete with the Altean style couches and screen. A little girl no older than four sat on the couch, watching some cartoon show. She looked up as he entered and her honey-brown eyes lighting up with excitement.

“Daddy!” she squealed, jumping into his arms. Lance swung her around in his arms, then placed her back on her feet again. “Hey Sammy,” he said, grinning at his eldest daughter. “Do you know were Mommy is?” he asked, walking over to the baby cot that was on the other side of the room. He picked up the sleeping child inside, planting a kiss on his youngest daughter’s forehead. “Hey Spence,” he whispered, cuddling the baby. The baby girl yawned widely, before snuggling into her father’s embrace. 

“Mommy’s in the Lion room,” Sammy said, sitting back down again. Lance nodded, and went to put Spencer back in the cot again. “Wait! Daddy, can I pwease hold Spency?” she asked. “I pwomise I’ll be careful!” she pleaded with wide eyes. Lance chuckled. “Okay,” he said, and carefully placed Spencer in Sammy’s arms.

Sammy had a giddy smile on her face as she rocked the baby softly. Lance smiled at his family, and walked out into the ‘Lion Room’, as Sammy had nicknamed it. Why did she call it the Lion room? Well, it might have had something to do with the two giant robotic lions that sat there in the underground hangar.

Lance walked over to where his wife sat cross legged on the floor working on one of her projects, humming softly to the music coming from her headphones. Lance leaned down, and lifted on of the headphones. “Came here to rock out?” he whispered.

“AH! Lance!” Pidge exclaimed angrily, jumping in surprise. She then stopped. “Lance!” she exclaimed happily, and jumped into his arms. “I didn’t know you were home!” she said, kissing him softly.

Lance smirked. “Scared you?” he asked. Pidge scoffed and turned back to her project. “Never,” she teased. She picked up the wrench and adjusted one of the screws in her project.

“Whatcha working on?” Lance murmured, pressing light kisses on her neck. He felt Pidge’s muscles relax at his touch. “Lanceeeee,” she whined, “Stop distracting me!”

Lance grinned. “So I’m a distraction now, huh?” he said, planting more kisses along her neck, then her jawline, moving up towards her lips. He kissed her firmly on the mouth, and Pidge melted into the kiss, bringing her hands up into his hair.

A sudden beeping disrupted them, and Pidge leaned over to the desk to pick up the communicator. 

“Pidge, Lance - long time no see!” said a familiar voice.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “It’s only been a week Hunk.”

Hunk pouted. “I know, but being in space messes up my internal clock. It feels like forever,” he complained.

Lance leaned over Pidge’s shoulder. “So what’s the problem?”

“The Blades have found a secret development of pure quintessence in one of the outer sectors,” said Keith, popping his head into view. “They have a high defence system and several shielding devices that have been keeping them off the scanners for so long.”

“So?” Lance questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Keith smirked. “Do I need to say anymore? There is only one way to stop it-”

“FORM VOLTRON!” Hunk exclaimed. Everyone stared at him. “Oh, sorry. That’s Keith’s line, I forgot. Again. Sorry!” 

Pidge and Lance shared a smile. “We’ll be right there,” Lance said. Keith nodded. “See you in… let’s say 30 dobashes. Over and out.” The communicator went blank, and Pidge got up and stretched. “We better get going then. I’ll drop the kids off at my parents first, then we can make our way to the others.”

Lance grinned at his wife. “I guess some things never change, do they?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading!!! Pls let me know what you thought it of it!
> 
> Check out more on my tumblr: https://amourfangirl1.tumblr.com/


End file.
